Locations of fixed devices
This article lists the locations of fixed devices: forges, anvils, mailboxes, hunters' pet stables, mount trainers, and cooking spots throughout Azeroth. Forges and anvils are needed for most blacksmithing and engineering products. Most forges and anvils are found inside major towns and cities, but these can also sometimes be far out of your way, or right in your area. Outside of towns and cities, there are scattered forges and anvils in small flight point settlements and mob encampments. It can be unpredictable as to where one might find a forge – why Refuge Pointe and not Chillwind Camp? This list was started as a list of forges and anvils found in unexpected places. Mailboxes can usually also found in larger towns and cities, and also scattered at smaller sites. Many players use mailboxes as a way to send and receive items to and from other players and also from their alt or mule characters. Knowing where the nearest mailbox is can save a lot of hassle while out adventuring in the great wild yonder. Stables are where hunters can trade their pets. Mounts are rides first received at level 30. Trolls ride raptors from Durotar, orcs ride wolves from Orgrimmar, blood elves ride Hawkstriders from Eversong Woods, etc. Cooking requires a campfire or substitute (brazier, stove, cooking table, cauldron, etc.). Players can conjure their own Basic Campfire using and but to carry these reagents can be a burden in overladen bags. Almost all major towns with inns have a fireplace or hearth inside the inn. City inns often do not have fires inside the inn building itself. Some cities provide readily available fires, such as the ubiquitous Dwarven Brazier in Ironforge, while others hide their fires and stoves. Knowing where a ready-made Cooking Fire or substitute can be found can save money and bag space. __TOC__ Kalimdor Ashenvale * Mailbox - Astranaar * Cooking fire - Astranaar across from Inn * Mailbox - Splintertree Post * Stable - Splintertree Post, Qeeju Azshara * Cooking Fire - Valormok * Cooking Fire - Azuremyst Isle * Cooking Fire - Odesyus' Landing * Forge, Anvil - Azure Watch The Barrens Anvil, Forge * Crossroads near Jahan Hawkwing * Ironzar's Imported Weaponry Shop, Ratchet * Forge, Anvil - Thorn Hill * atop mountain east of Crossroads * Stable - Crossroads, Sikwa * Stable - Camp Taurajo, Kelsuwa * Stable - Ratchet, Reggifuz Mailbox * Mailbox - Crossroads by inn * Mailbox - Camp Taurajo * Mailbox - outside Broken Keel Tavern, Ratchet Cooking * Crossroads next to Innkeeper Boorand Plainswind * next to Uzzek * atop mountain east of Crossroads * in Broken Keel Tavern, Ratchet Bloodmyst Isle * Cookpot - Blood Watch * Forge, Anvil - Blood Watch * Mailbox - Blood Watch Darkshore * Forge, Anvil - Auberdine * Mailbox - Inn, Auberdine Darnassus * Mailbox - Craftsmen's Terrace * Mailbox - next to Bank * Forge - Warrior's Terrace - Next to Ilyenia Moonfire (Weapons Master) * (No anvil) * Cooking Fire - Craftsmen's Terrace - potbellied stove near cooking trainer, inside the house with a sign for cooking Desolace * Forge, Anvil - Nijel's Point * Forge, Anvil - Shadowprey Village * Stable - Aboda * Cooking Supplies - Wulan - provides Expert Cookbook to lvl beyond 150 - (top of hut) Durotar * many Crude Braziers - Valley of Trials inside The Den * Fire - Valley of Trials near Kaltunk * Cooking Table - Valley of Trials near Zlagk * Raging Bonfire - Sen'jin Village near Hai'zan * Anvil - Sen'jin Village near Ula'elek * Bonfire - west of Sen'jin Village in Kolkar Crag * Bubbling Cauldron, Campfire - southeast of large island in Echo Isles * Bonfire - west of Razor Hill in Razormane Grounds * Raging Bonfire - west of Razor Hill in Razormane Grounds * Roaring Bonfire - west of Razor Hill in Razormane Grounds * Mailbox - Razor Hill near Shoja'my * Campfire, Cooking Table, Smoking Rack - Razor Hill near Dwukk * Anvil, Heated Forge - Razor Hill near Cook Torka * Table Cooker - Razor Hill near Innkeeper Grosk * Campfire - south of Orgrimmar near Rezlak * Mount; Troll's Raptor - Sen'jin Village, Xar'Ti Dustwallow Marsh * Anvil - Theramore (In the little building with the dark blue roof on the minimap, along the southwest wall) * Mailbox - Theramore, in front of the inn * Anvil - Brackenwall Village * Anvil, Campfire, Forge, Mailbox - Mudsprocket The Exodar * Cookpot - near Mumman, the cook * Mailbox - in front of bank * Mailbox - in front of auction house * Mailbox - outside main city in front of chapel * Mailbox - outside stables * Anvil, Forge - Trader's Tier in the Mining/Smithing trainer's section Feralas * Campfire - Opposite Inn, Feathermoon Stronghold * Campfire - The Forgotten Coast * Mailbox - Inn, Feathermoon Stronghold * Stable - Camp Mojache, Shyrka Wolfrunner Mulgore * Mailbox - Bloodhoof Village * Stable - Seikwa * Forge & Anvil - Dwarven encampment * Forge & Anvil - outside of Venture Co. Mine Orgrimmar * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Valley of Strength * Mailbox - The Drag * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Honor * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Honor * Forge - Valley of Honor * Hunter's Pet Stable - Valley of Honor, Xon'cha * Mount; Orc's Wolf - Valley of Honor, Ogunaro Wolfrunner * Cooking - Borstan's Firepit, upper level. * Cooking - Inside the bank at the 'Mighty Blaze' on the left. Silithus * Stable - Squire Leoren Mal'derath Stonetalon Mountains * Forge, Anvil - Sun Rock Retreat * Mailbox = Sun Rock Retreat * Mailbox - Stonetalon Peak * Smoked Meat Rack (Cooking) - Malaka'jin * Stable - Gereck Tanaris * Cauldron - Dunemaul Compound * Forge, Anvil - Gadgetzan * Mailbox - Gadgetzan * Cooking Stove - Mining vendor's shack, Gadgetzan * Forge - Wastewander Camp near Lost Rigger entry * Stable - Laziphus Teldrassil * Mailbox - Dolanaar * Stable - Seriadne Thousand Needles * Stable - Awenasa Thunder Bluff * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Lower Rise * Forge, Anvil - Lower Rise * Cooking Fire - Inside the meat vendor Kaga Mistrunner's tent, High Rise * Stable - Lower Rise, Bulrug Winterspring * Forge, Anvil - Everlook * Campfire - Frostfire Hot Springs * Campfire - Gryphons by Everlook (the gryphons don't attack the opposing faction!) * Cooking Stove - Mining Vendor's Shack, Everlook * Mailbox Everlook (outside Inn) * Stable - Azzleby Eastern Kingdoms Alterac Mountains * Stable - Alterac Valley, Frostwolf Stable Master Arathi Highlands * Forge, Anvil, Cookfire - Refuge Point * Forge, Anvil, Cookfire - Hammerfall * Stable - Tharlidun Badlands * Forge, Anvil - Kargath * Forge - Valley of Fangs * Stable - Greth Blasted Lands * Forge, Anvil - Garrison Armory * Anvil - Nethergarde Keep * Mailbox - Nethergarde Keep Burning Steppes * Forge - (near some ogres in the middle) * Forge, Anvil - Pillar of Ash Dun Morogh * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Kharanos * Stable - Shelby Stoneflint Duskwood * Anvil, Forge - Darkshire * Anvil - Forlorn Rowe, Raven Hill * Campfire - The Hushed Bank * Cozy Fire - Scarlet Raven Tavern, Darkshire * Mailbox - Darkshire Eastern Plaguelands * Campfire - Light's Hope Chapel * Mailbox - Light's Hope Chapel * Forge, Anvil - Light's Hope Chapel * Forge, Anvil - Tyr's Hand Elwynn Forest * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Goldshire * Cookfire - Inn basement, Goldshire Eversong Woods * Mailbox - Falconwing Square * Cooking Stove - Falconwing Square Inn * Campfire - Fairbreeze Village * Burning Brazier - Fairbreeze Village * Mailbox- Fairbreeze Village * Forge, Anvil - Fairbreeze Village * Burning Brazier - Eversong Woods * Stable - Anathos Ghostlands * Anvil, Forge - Tranquillien (next to the stairs north of inn) * Mailbox - Tranquillien * Brazier (Cooking) - Farstrider Enclave * Cauldron (Cooking) - Zeb'Tela - conflict area (Shadowpines) * Camp Fire (Cooking) - Hatchet Hills * Stable - Paniar Hillsbrad * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Southshore (forge and anvil are behind little house north of inn) * Forge, Anvil - Hillsbrad Fields * Anvil - Dun Garok * Mailbox, Cooking Fire - Tarren Mill mailbox in front of inn, fire outside, on the river side * Stable - Tarren Mill, Theodore Mont Claire Hinterlands * Mailbox - Aerie Peak * Forge - Revantusk Village * Forge, Anvil - Aerie Peak (building halfway up hill) * Anvil - basement of Wildhammer Keep * Stable - Revantusk Village, Huntsman Markhor Ironforge * Mailbox - at Deeprun Tram Entrance in Tinker Town * Mailbox - outside Bank * Mailbox - outside The Stonefire Tavern * Mailbox - outside Bruuk's Corner in The Military Ward * Anvil - The Great Anvil located with Ironus Coldsteel and Grumnus Steelshaper]] in The Great Forge * Forge - next to Klockmort Spannerspan in Tinker Town * Forge - Located at The Great Forge, near the Blackmith Trainer Bengus Deepforge * Forge - Located at The Great Forge, near Brombar Higgleby, The Keymaster * Dwarven Brazier - works as cooking fire - inside the Bank in The Commons Loch Modan * Anvil - Thelsamar inside the inn; near "Metalsmith" * Forge - Thelsamar, near "Metalsmith" * Mailbox - Thelsamar, in front of the inn * Cooking Fire - Thelsamar, in every house (Dwarven Fire) Redridge Mountains * Cozy fire - Lakeshire Inn, Lakeshire * Forge, Anvil - near Verner Osgood, Lakeshire * Mailbox - Lakeshire Inn, Lakeshire Searing Gorge * Forge - Thorium Point * Forge - Silvermoon City * Anvil - Engineer Trainer * Forge - Farstriders' Square * 3 Anvils - Farstriders' Square * 3 Cooking Stoves - Silvermoon City (upstairs of inn) * Cooking Stove - Silvermoon City (downstairs of inn) * Mailbox - The Royal Exchange * Mailbox - The Royal Exchange * Mailbox - Farstriders' Square * Mailbox - Walk of Elders * Mailbox - Murder Row * Mailbox - The Bazaar * Mailbox - The Bazaar * Stable - Shalenn * Orb of Translocation - Sanctum of the Sun * Mount; Blood Elf's Hawkstrider - Thuron's Livery, Perascamin Silverpine Forest * Cooking Fire - North Tide's Run * Cooking Fire - Next to Lilly * Forge, Anvil, Fire - Pyrewood Village * Mailbox - The Sepulcher * Stable - Sarah Goode Stormwind City * Forge, Anvil - Dwarven District * Mailbox - outside Bank, Trade District * Mailbox - Old Town * Mailbox - The Park * Mailbox - Mage Quarter, The Blue Recluse * Warm Fire - Pig and Whistle Tavern, Old Town * Warm Fire - The Blue Recluse, Mage Quarter * Warm Fire - unnamed building, Dwarven District Stranglethorn Vale * Cooking Stove - "Sea Wolf" MacKinley's shack, Booty Bay * Forge - * Forge, Anvil - Blacksmith shop, Booty Bay * Mailbox - Grom'gol Base Camp near eastern watch tower (not by inn/zeppelin tower) * Cooking Table - Grom'gol Base Camp near Mudduk * Bonfire - Grom'gol Base Camp near Nemeth Hawkeye * Brazier - Grom'gol Base Camp near Hragran * Firepit - Grom'gol Base Camp near Nargatt * Anvils, Heated Forge - Grom'gol Base Camp near Vharr * Campfire - Grom'gol Base Camp near Thysta * Mailbox - Outside 2nd level of inn, Booty Bay * Mailbox - Outside bank, Booty Bay * Stable - Durik * Stable - Booty Bay, Grimestack Swamp of Sorrows * Stable - Hekkru Tirisfal Glades * Forge, Anvil - Brill * Mailbox - Brill * Hunter's Pet Stable - Morganus * Mount; Undead's Skeletal Horse - Brill, Velma Warnam Undercity * Mailbox - Trade Quarter * Forge, Anvil - Rogues' Quarter * Forge, Anvil - War Quarter * Stable - Anya Maulray * Orb of Translocation - video in the courtyard Ruins of Lordaeron * Campfire - Trade Quarter Western Plaguelands * Campfire - Chillwind Camp * Forge, Anvil - Hearthglen Westfall * Campfire - Sentinel Hill * Anvil - Saldean's Farm * Forge - Molsen Farm * Forge - Moonbrook (abandoned blacksmith shop) * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Sentinel Hill Wetlands * Mailbox, Forge, Anvil - Menethil Harbor * Anvil - Thandol Span Outland Blade's Edge * Bonfire - Circle of Blood * Bonfire - Gruul's Lair * Bonfire - Ogri'la * Mailbox - Skyguard Outpost * Mailbox - Evergrove * Mailbox - Sylvanaar * Mailbox - Toshley's Station * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Thunderlord Stronghold * Forge, Anvil - Ogri'la * Cauldron - Ogri'la * Stable - Thunderlord Stronghold, Lor * Stable - Mok'Nathal Village, Ogrin * Stable - Skyguard Outpost, Skyguard Stable Master Hellfire Peninsula * Campfire - Longbeard's Camp * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Honor Hold * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Temple of Telhamat * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Thrallmar * Mailbox - Falcon Watch * Stable - Huntsman Torf Angerhoof Isle of Quel'Danas * Forge, Anvil - Sun's Reach Armory * Mailbox - Sun's Reach Harbor * Stable - Sun's Reach Harbor, Seraphina Bloodheart Nagrand * Bonfire - Ancestral Grounds * Bonfire - Windyreed Village * Campfire - Nesingwary Safari * Forge, Anvil - Burning Blade Ruins * Forge, Anvil - Garadar * Forge, Anvil - Telaar * Mailbox - Telaar * Stable - Garadar, Wilda Bearmane * Stewpot next to Jump-a-tron 4000 Netherstorm * Forge, Anvil - Cosmowrench * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Area 52 * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Stormspire * Stable - Area 52, Liza Cutlerflix * Stove - Cosmowrench * Stove - Stormspire cookpot Shadowmoon Valley * Brazier many inside buildings - Dragonmaw Fortress * Heated Forge - Dragonmaw Base Camp * Forge - Dragonmaw Fortress * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox, Fire inside inn - Wildhammer Stronghold * Mailbox - Sanctum of the Stars * Stable - Gedrah Shattrath City * Forge, Anvil - Lower City * Fire - trade and professions area, Lower City, behind Viggz Shinesparked * Bonfire, Mailbox - near Nicole Bartlett's boarding house, Lower City * Bonfire, Mailbox - near the World's End Tavern, Lower City * Mailbox - Aldor Bank * Mailbox - Aldor Inn * Mailbox - Scryer Bank * Mailbox - Scryer Inn * Stable - Scryer's Tier, Ilthuril * Stable - Aldor Rise, Oruhe Terokkar Forest * Bonfire - Terokk's Rest * Campfire - Allerian Stronghold * Campfire - Blackwind Landing * Campfire - Refugee Caravan * Forge, Anvil - Allerian Stronghold * Forge, Anvil - Wayne's Refuge * Mailbox - Allerian Stronghold * Stable - Trag Zangarmarsh * Bonfire - Ango'rosh Grounds * Campfire - Sporeggar * Campfire - Cenarion Refuge, east end over the bridge, near Lauranna Thar'well * Cookpot - Orebor Harborage * Forge, Anvil - Cenarion Refuge, outside between the vendors * Forge, Anvil - Telredor, in main level southeast of the center * Forge, Anvil - Zabra'jin, east of road that leads north out of town * Mailbox - Cenarion Refuge, just outside of the inn * Mailbox - Orebor Harborage * Mailbox - Telredor * Stable - Khalan * Stable - Cenarion Refuge, Kameel Longstride Northrend(VERY INCOMPLETE) Borean Tundra * Mailbox - Bor'gorok Outpust, inside the inn * Forge, Anvil - Fizzcrank Airstrip * Mailbox - Fizzcrank Airstrip, outside the inn * Mailbox - Bor'gorok Outpost, outside the inn * Mailbox - Taunka'le Village, outside the inn Crystalsong Forest Dalaran * Anvil - Like Clockwork, the Engineering shop in the Magus Commerce Exchange * Anvil - Tanks for Everything, the Smithing shop in the Magus Commerce Exchange * Forge, Anvil - Forge of Fate, in the Magus Commerce Exchange * Fireplace - The Filthy Animal, in the Sunreaver's Sanctuary * Mailbox - All over the place. Seriously. * Stove - Cantrips and Crows, in the Dalaran Sewers * Stove - The Legerdemain Lounge Dragonblight * Forge, Anvil - Agmar's Hammer * Forge, Anvil - Moa'ki Harbor * Mailbox - Moa'ki Harbor outside the Inn * Forge, Anvil - Venomspite Grizzly Hills Howling Fjord Icecrown * Forge, Anvil - The Argent Vanguard * Mailbox - Crusaders' Pinnacle outside inn Sholazar Basin Mailbox - Nesingwary Base Camp 59.4 Forge, Anvil - Rainspeaker Canopy The Storm Peaks * Bonfire - Grom'arsh Crash-Site * Bonfire - Narvir's Cradle * Bonfire - Ulduar * Campfire - Grom'arsh Crash-Site inside enclosure * Forge, Anvil - Camp Tunka'lo outside inn * Mailbox - K3 outside inn * Mailbox - Bouldercrag's Refuge outside building * Mailbox - Camp Tunka'lo outside inn Wintergrasp Zul'Drak * Bonfire - The Argent Stand * Forge, Anvil - The Argent Stand * Mailbox - The Argent Stand * Mailbox - The Argent Stand * Mailbox - The Argent Stand Instances, etc. Arathi Basin (Battleground) * Forge, Anvil - Blacksmith Deadmines (Instance) * Forge, Anvil - Goblin Smelting Room Gnomeregan (Instance) * Mailbox - The Clean Zone Locations of fixed devices Category:Guides